


初次体验

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	初次体验

“润…这么晚了…末班车应该没了…”  
松本润正和他的恋人樱井翔约会，手牵手大胆地走在回家路上。而小翔此时却冷不丁停下了脚步，小润的手被小翔拉扯了一把，小润疑惑地转过头询问，“明明还有半小时才…”  
“我开了房间…”小翔打断，灼灼的目光撞入他的眼中，“末班车没了我们没法回家了。所以我开了房间，我们今天在外面住一晚，好吗…润？”  
被询问的少年瞬间红了脸，低垂着头紧紧抿住双唇，对方在手心的温度逐渐升高。  
他也在紧张吧。  
他们从交往以来牵手过，亲吻过，也用手互相爱抚过，每当小润气息不稳等待小翔进一步的动作时，小翔总是快速的抽出纸巾替他擦去手里的白浊，然后淡定地穿上了裤子。  
翔くん是不是对我没兴趣？是不是不喜欢我了？  
小润曾傻傻地想过这个问题，并为此彻夜未眠。  
现在小翔的主动邀约却让他害羞起来了，另一只垂下的手攥紧裤子，眼神飘忽不定，慌慌张张的样子让对方误以为被拒绝，小翔只好故作轻松地开口：“果然还是太急了啊…吓到你了真不好意思。快走吧，不然真得要赶不上末班车了。”说着，小翔就拉着润往车站走去。  
“等一下！”这次是小润拽住了小翔，“我累了，不想走了，我想睡觉，现在！马上！”

 

两个少年羞红了脸在前台小姐姐的注视下几乎是小跑着进的客房，小翔把小润拉进房间内，转身快速锁上房门。  
咔——  
润摸上开关，暧昧的暖黄色灯光亮起，昏暗的灯光掩饰不了少年脸上的红晕，两人不知所措的干站着，小翔沉默了一会打开衣柜递给小润柔软的浴袍：  
“那…润先去洗澡吧。”  
“唔…嗯…”小润接过浴袍走进了浴室。  
等淅淅沥沥的淋浴声响起，小翔才敢松口气，四仰八叉躺在大床叹气。  
今天的邀请方式也太差劲了吧，明明昨晚都练习那么多次了…  
和小润做到最后那件事也不是没有想过。白白嫩嫩的小包子躺在自己身下面色潮红渴求自己的梦也不是没做过，只不过…  
只不过这个告白苦手一直想给小包子一个少女漫般的邀请才迟迟没有出手，为了今天的初次体验明明筹备了那么久…  
搞砸了啊…  
小翔翻过身把脸埋进被子里生闷气。  
“果然是cherry boy啊~你看你那个小处男的样子，真丢人。”  
“你还好意思说我？你瞧你那样子还不如现在的JK呢。”  
等一下，谁在说话？？？？？  
小翔翻过身，模糊的视线让他看不清来者，只能大致判断出是两个成年人，还是两个溜肩。  
“翔くん我洗好了，你也…啊啊啊啊啊——”小润刚踏出浴室就看见两个陌生人站在房间里，惊恐地裹紧了身上的浴袍走到床边往小翔身后躲，“翔くん、他们是谁…”  
慢慢恢复视力的小翔朝后搂紧缩成一团的小润，强忍着害怕装出凶巴巴样子冲着那两个陌生人炸起了背毛：“你们是谁啊！为什么会在房间里啊！快出去！”  
“真可爱啊~翔ちゃん~”浓眉溜肩笑弯了眼冲仓鼠脸溜肩勾勾嘴角，仓鼠脸溜肩哼了一声解开身上的西装一屁股坐在沙发上，而浓眉溜肩自说自话地撑着胳膊侧躺在小翔身边，吓得小润又缩了缩。  
“说出来你有可能不信，我是十年后的松本润，那个溜肩是十年后的你。”  
浓眉一开口就是一串让两个少年一头雾水的话。不过仔细看看，他们的确和自己十分相像，只不过十年后的樱井翔变成了黑发摘掉了耳钉，松本润包子脸没了健身过的身板也不像现在这么瘦弱了。  
“那、那你们来干嘛？”姑且先相信他们。  
松本瞟了眼樱井又转头看了眼小翔，噗嗤笑了出来：“来教小处男爱的初体验啊。”  
“…”两个小年轻不说话了，互相看了一眼又迅速移开视线。  
“你们还没做过，对吗？”  
“你怎么知道…”  
“都说了我们就是十年后的你们，我可什么都知道的。”  
“那也不需要你们来教！”  
松本翻了白眼，冲着樱井勾勾手指。  
“来吧，告诉你什么才是成年人的世界。”

 

三十代的樱井和松本浑身赤裸躺在床上做着前戏，二十代的小翔小润缩在床角看着丝毫不敢动弹。  
松本仰躺在床上勾着樱井后颈，一条腿抬高方便樱井的手指在体内翻搅，毫不介意地将私密处暴露给小年轻看。小翔看着松本在樱井身下讨吻呻吟的样子，下身立马起了反应，偷偷看了眼缩在自己怀里的小润。啊，似乎也有反应了。  
“别分心啊，小处男。”  
“啊！对不起！”小翔不知道松本如何在这种情形下还能分心训斥自己的。即使对方不害羞，可画面这么香艳还是会忍不住别过头去…更别说还有小男友在…  
“翔くん…”怀里的小男友也因为害羞浑身泛红，轻轻唤了句，双眼湿润地望着自己。小翔心里一紧，低头便吻了上去。小润扭着身体靠近小翔，肩上挂着的浴袍滑落露出一片白皙带着沐浴露香味的肩膀，小翔放开小润的唇，转头仔细嗅了嗅小润香喷喷的身体：“真香。”随后抱着他的身子又吸又啃。  
“啊...”初次体验的小润禁不住挑拨发出了甜腻的喘息，小翔变得更加兴奋了起来，也引来另一对的注意。  
“好了，你看人家小年轻都忍不住了，你也快进来~”  
“哪有你这么急的。”樱井一巴掌拍在松本的屁股引来松本不满，樱井满意地笑了笑接着转头对小年轻说道，“来划重点了。”  
樱井将松本的双膝压至胸前，把肉柱挺入流着淫水的蜜穴。  
“唔~”被进入的松本嘴边泄出欢愉声，一边撒娇恳求樱井动起来。  
樱井挑眉看了眼目瞪口呆的小翔和小润，扣紧松本的膝窝快速挺弄腰肢。  
“啊、好舒服…用力点、翔さん再用力点…唔啊…”松本不管不顾地浪叫出声，双手紧紧揪着身下的床单，跟着律动前后晃动。  
“喂，听着。”樱井喘着粗气对二十代的自己说道，“他最喜欢被后入了，每次后入他最爽了。”  
说着樱井停下了抽送，哄着松本翻了个面。松本把头埋进被窝里看不出表情，但剧烈收缩的穴口掩饰不了主人的兴奋，急切地邀请樱井的侵犯。  
樱井扶着自己的肉柱一个挺腰全部没入，松本仰起头大叫出声，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，支撑上身的双臂轻轻颤抖，最终还是没了力气趴在床上仍有身后人玩弄。  
“好深…翔さん顶得好深…啊、呜啊…好喜欢…”  
“我说过他喜欢这样。”樱井得意地勾起嘴角。  
“这里是他的敏感点，”樱井继续挺腰，“每次顶到这他整个人都软了。”  
“还有这，”樱井轻抚松本的侧腰，“松本他最受不了在做爱的时候被摸这儿。我说的没错吧，润？”  
松本像小猫似的缩着脖子，耳尖泛着红，脖子高扬起，双手攥成拳头乖乖地放在身体两侧嘴里呜呜叫，胡乱地点头回应樱井。  
小翔的眼睛直勾勾地看着松本让小润有些吃味，用手肘顶了顶小翔，不满地撅起嘴：“你怎么老看人家？”小润解开束在腰间的腰带，浴袍敞开露出白皙的肉体，又有些害羞地抓着衣角盖住了腿间私处：“翔くん...不想实践吗？”  
二十代的小翔正处血气方刚的年纪，哪有放在嘴边的肉不吃的道理。  
可是...  
该怎么做...  
小翔慢吞吞地脱下衣物懊悔刚才没有认真见学。  
正在卖力抽插的樱井像是读懂了小翔的犹豫，不顾松本反对将阴茎抽出，转身挪到小年轻身边：“我替你开苞，你先去交作业。”樱井自说自话地就把小翔赶了过去，“刚才说的没忘吧？”  
“啊？没、没忘...”还处于懵逼状态的小翔被打断性爱而不满松本拉下裤链。松本握住小翔挺立的下体，舌尖扫过下唇：“老师要来检查同学学习情况了。”语毕便含住小翔腥气的下身。  
另一边，小润有些抗拒樱井，死死地护住手里的浴袍。  
“我不想要你，我要翔くん！”  
“我也是翔くん啊。”  
“...反正不是你！”  
“你看，”樱井指了指早已和松本陷入性事中的小翔，“你愿意让你的翔くん也变得这么舒服吗？”  
小润看见小翔对着打开双腿的松本卖力挺腰律动，脸上尽是欢愉的喜悦时，心中吃味，眉毛都皱到了一块。  
“你愿意相信我吗？”樱井继续哄小润，“愿意把你交给我吗，像你的翔くん一样舒服？”  
“和翔さん做爱真的很舒服的哦，まっちゃん~”松本扭过头气喘吁吁地说道。  
樱井的低音炮在耳边厮磨，松本浪叫声像是个小锤子把仅剩的机智赶走了，紧咬下唇的小润动摇了。  
“那…那你轻一点…我怕疼…”护住浴袍的手松开了，任由樱井将其脱下，樱井附身撩开小润的前发亲吻他的额头，“我说过的，会很舒服的。”  
二十代的小润身体精瘦，当樱井把他抱进自己怀里时一瞬间产生了异样的情感。他不急着扩张，而是伸出手在小润裸露的皮肤上游走。   
这就是松本十年前…年轻的肉体。  
锻炼后的肌肉很是性感，但像小润宛如瓷瓶的身板反而激起了樱井更想好好调教他欲望。  
“痒…”樱井摸到小润侧腰时激起他一阵颤抖，伸手按住樱井不安分的手。  
樱井看了眼被顶的前后颠簸的松本，笑他从小这里就敏感。  
樱井听话地移开腰间的手，转而探向臀瓣间的蜜穴。  
“唔…”指尖刚碰到穴口小润突然害怕起来，紧紧勾住樱井的脖子不撒手，把脸埋在樱井的颈窝里僵直着身体不敢动弹。  
樱井立刻抽出手指轻柔地给小润顺背，另一只手像母亲哄孩子般轻拍那颗脑袋，一遍又一遍哄道：“放松，你愿意把你交给我的话就放轻松，我不会伤害你的…再放松一点…不必那么害怕，我说过的，会很舒服的…你不愿意相信我吗？”  
小润抬头对上樱井的眼睛，湿漉漉的眼睛眨啊眨，最终轻轻啄了一口樱井饱满的双唇：“我信你…”  
樱井再次伸手进入小润的后穴，初次体验的小穴紧的很，插入一根手指后几乎不能动弹，樱井只好耐心地哄他。被初次进入的小润也好不到哪里去，体内强烈的异物感让他心跳加速，踏入未知的领域总是让人恐惧。樱井低头吻去小润眼角的泪，小润乖乖地点头把腿张得更开方便樱井进入。  
插入第二根手指时，已有些许肠液分泌，甬道不再那么干涩，樱井就着肠液的润滑抽插了起来。  
“唔啊…嗯、嗯…”躺在怀里的小润嘴里冒出嘤咛，樱井知道小润有了感觉，趁势加入第三根手指。  
小润的肉穴不断的收缩着，像是要把手指吸到更深处。樱井打趣道：“这么想让我操你？”  
樱井原以为小润会害羞地锤他两下，没想到小润停下了呻吟，埋在颈窝沉默了会传出闷闷的声音：“我也想…变得那么舒服…”  
樱井先是一惊，随后抽出手指换上自己的阴茎抵住穴口，舔舐小润发烫的耳廓：“那…一起变得那么舒服吧…”  
樱井慢慢将自己送入甬道，被粗大的肉刃顶开的时候小润还是难受地把小脸皱在一块，樱井心疼地停下动作，却是小润先开口了：“我没事的…翔さん快动起来…”  
樱井起先只敢慢慢律动，待小润适应的差不多开始催促时便快速抽送起来。  
“啊、啊啊啊…好快…好快…唔…慢一点…翔さん慢一点…”  
“相信我，你不会喜欢慢的。”  
小润的嗓音像是一块甜腻的奶油，抹在唇上，抹在咚咚跳动的心里。  
干完一炮进入不应期的另一边躺在一块看着这边的动静。  
原来做爱的小润这么美…小翔心中暗自为之前不早早吃掉小包子而后悔。  
松本则撑着脑袋，手里把玩自己疲软的下体，笑盈盈地问到：“我没有骗你吧…まっちゃん？”  
“嗯…和翔さん做…好舒服…唔啊…再、再深一点…”  
小翔又起了反应，慢慢爬到小润身边，樱井心领神会地抽出肉棒：“交给你了。”  
小翔红着脸向小润道歉，眼神却紧紧锁住摩擦到发红的穴口。  
“不用道歉…因为我…别说了，翔くん快进来…我、我也可以让你舒服的！”  
小翔把心中的愧疚感全部转化为顶撞进小润的蛮力，激起小润一声比一声高的浪叫。  
“被年轻人中出的感觉不错吧？”樱井掰开松本的臀瓣，大滴大滴的精液从穴口流出，松本伸手去够樱井未解放仍旧梆硬的鸡儿，挪动的身子对准自己的穴口。  
“感觉不错。”松本顿了顿，“但还是被你干最爽。”  
乳白色的浊液被肉棒带出，樱井抹了一把涂在了松本的红唇上，手指模仿性交玩弄小舌。  
“真骚。”

 

客房内回荡着小润和松本带着奶味的娇喘以及一声声重重的肉体碰撞声。  
“呜呜——呜啊…翔くん…”  
“啊、啊哈…翔さく…”  
两人像是在较量般叫的一声比一声高、一声比一声甜…  
两个樱井的耳根都快被磨软了，互相看了一眼，默契地支起身下人上身，跪在床铺上，让双方近距离面对面做爱。  
“啊…好羞耻…”小润的肉茎随着身体在空中晃动，双手抓住小翔的小臂害羞地转过头讨吻。  
松本则大大方方撸起自己的性器，向樱井撒娇：“翔さん我也要~”  
两个樱井此时特别有默契，小翔扭头躲过了小润的唇，樱井挺腰让松本向前爬：“松本老师该去教まっちゃん怎么接吻了。”  
“你真坏。”尽管松本嘴上这么说，桃花眼一抬，身体诚实地向小润靠去，抓起小润的双手十指相扣。小润红着脸闭上眼等待松本的接近。  
起初只是蜻蜓点水般轻啄，松本眯着眼看着小润羞怯却陶醉的神色便大胆起来。舌尖撬开贝齿，逗弄炽热的上颚和内壁，舌头翻搅起来，唇瓣紧紧地贴合在一起，不知餍足地索取对方的味道，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑落。小翔坏心眼地搓揉起小润的乳头，小润娇嗔一声但仍旧和松本得不分彼此。  
樱井手往下探，顶弄松本的会阴处，松本身体软了下来，被迫送开小润的唇，不悦地瞪了樱井一眼：“翔さん！”  
“我有点吃醋了。”随即扣着他的腰继续抽插起来。  
对面的小翔也跟着抽送，两个松本又嗯嗯啊啊喘了起来，嘴中说不出一句完整的话来，又拥吻在一起。即使被顶撞地喘不过气，即使牙齿磕碰到了唇瓣，即使口腔里充满血腥味，小润搂住松本的后颈，松本圈住小润的后背，像是在水中抱着浮木一般紧紧地、紧紧地拥抱在一起…  
两位樱井先后射精了，到达高潮的两位松本双双瘫软倒在床上被自家恋人搂在怀里。小润从肉穴里挖出一些精液放进嘴中：“翔くん…是翔くん的味道…”  
松本则哼哼唧唧冲着樱井撒娇。  
小翔气力恢复得差不多准备抱着小润去清理身体时，松本一把拉住了他的手臂。  
“我说过下课了吗？”


End file.
